XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba
The XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba is a variant of the XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita. It is a Master Grade Gunpla built by Ricardo Fellini to participate in the Master Grade Limited Exhibition contest. It is part of Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Master Grade variant of the XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita built by Ricardo Fellini to participate in the Master Grade Limited Exhibition contest. The Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba is direct conversion of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam to a form very similar to that of the Gundam Fenice Rinascita. The armaments are the same as Gundam Fenice Rinascita, but the beam mantles are removed. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavicle sections of the Gundam, the pair of Machine Cannons are used as a secondary ranged weapon and have higher power than the Vulcan Guns. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted within the Gundam's head, the pair of Vulcan Guns are used as a secondary ranged weapon. ;*Buster Rifle Custom :Gundam Fenice Rinascita's primary ranged weapon, like the Buster Rifle Custom used by the Wing Gundam Fenice, it can be separated into numerous components and used independently. However, the smaller rifle at the bottom of this new Buster Rifle Custom can be further separated into a Handgun and a Beam Saber. The Buster Rifle Custom is stored on the backpack when not in use during MS mode. In Flight Mode, the Buster Rifle Custom is mounted under the arms separately as the Buster Rifle and the smaller rifle. :;*Buster Rifle ::The top component of the Buster Rifle Custom, it looks similar to the original Buster Rifle and is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. :;*Handgun ::Mounted on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it has low output but a high rate of fire. The Handgun can be used on its own, or can be combined with the Beam Saber to form a rifle type weapon which fires standard-sized beam shots. The rifle formed by the Handgun and Beam Saber can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. :;*Beam Saber :: One of two melee armaments used by the Gundam Fenice Rinascita, its beam blade can cut through normal beam saber's blade presumably due to its higher output. The Beam Saber can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom, serving as a bayonet, or separately as a handheld weaponry. It is also possible to use the Beam Saber after it combines with the Handgun to form a rifle, this form can be used in Flight Mode to remove obstacle or to damage enemy units. ;*Rinascita Wing Shield :A piece of solid shield that serves as the unit's main defensive equipment, it also serves as the unit's nose when in Flight Mode. When required, the shield can be launched as an independent unit for reconnaissance purposes during MS mode. :;*Beam Saber ::Stored in the Rinascita Wing Shield, it is the suit's second beam saber and has a design different from the one attached to the Buster Rifle Custom. Its beam blade is capable of cutting through shields easily. ;*Missile :The white parts of the wings store several missiles that are mainly used during Flight Mode. History Picture Gallery Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba line art.png|Line art Gunpla & Toys Mg Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba.jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art XXXG-01Wfr-A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Front) XXXG-01Wfr-A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Rear) XXXG-01Wfr-A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Gunpla) (Action Mode 1).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Action Pose 1) XXXG-01Wfr-A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Gunpla) (Action Mode 2).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Action Pose 2) XXXG-01Wfr-A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Gunpla) (Front Flight Mode).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Flight Mode) Notes & Trivia *The Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba is available as a P-Bandai exclusive MG 1/100 Gunpla model kit. *"Alba" in Latin means "white", which may refer to its new color scheme. **"Alba" in Italian also means "dawn". Reference Gallery Hhib06-1.png Hhib06-2.png Hhib06-3.png Hhib06-4.png References External links